Sinfest: Love the One You're With
by shanejayell
Summary: Baby Blue the Devil Girl is moping over her girlfriend seeing someone else... can Monique help?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sinfest, they all belong to Tatsuya Ishida and I'm only borrowing them. This story contains adult content and lesbian behaviors, if that kind of thing offends you I'd suggest skipping it.

Sinfest: Love the one you're with.

Monique was up on stage, rhyming and jiving as she looked over the crowd and felt oddly dissatisfied. She was a beat poet, dressed to match but there were no cute guys in the crowd. Hell, even Slick wasn't there, presumably off getting stoned with Squigley.

Finishing her set Monique left the stage and went up to the bar, collecting a free drink and sitting on a stool. Her aura of general annoyance repelled most of the annoying guys, but Monique blinked as she saw a familiar figure up at the other end of the bar.

Baby Blue the Devil Girl was normally radiating wanton hotness, but tonight the blue haired girl was nearly moping. Her tail drooped and even her horns seemed quite dull as she stared into her drink with sorrow.

Monique got up and walked over to BB's side, sitting down in the nearest stool and waiting to be noticed. After a moment BB looked up at Monique questioningly and she patted the girl's hand as she murmured, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it is," BB sighed as she took a shot of her drink.

"Trouble with your boss?" Monique guessed. Working for the Devil could be rough, she guessed, and he had resisted their attempt to unionize....

BB sighed louder, "Worse than that."

Monique's eyes widened as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Finishing off her drink in one pull BB wailed, "My girlfriend is in love with someone else!"

'Damn,' Monique blinked, honestly surprised. Yes, BB and Fuchsia often made out in public to tempt people, notably Slick, but she had also sensed honest affection between them. They were a little too into it to be acting, if you know what I mean. "But," she started, "you seem so happy together!"

"Oh, she can still carry off the act," BB said with a sad sigh, "but I can tell her heart's just not into it any more." She waved for another drink, "Last time I went down on her, she was barely moist, though admittedly that changed in a hurry."

"Urk," Monique made a odd noise, nearly choking on her drink. She looked over at her, "You're that good, normally?"

BB sniffed, "I'm a devil girl, Monique, I've had thousands of years to perfect my technique."

Monique nodded, covertly looking the girl dressed in blue underwear over. She wasn't gay or anything, but she HAD sampled the other side of the street a few times.... "Maybe you just need to take your mind off the situation," she suggested.

BB received her new drink then looked Monique over. The purple haired woman was dressed in a very poser bandanna and poet outfit, but she had a nice body under the silly clothes. She could guess where the woman's thoughts were going, and to be honest she had expected that after her 'thousands of years of experience' remark.

"What would you suggest?" BB had to ask.

Monique smiled at her as she said, "How about some drinks and dancing, and we'll see what happens next?"

"That," BB smiled back, "sounds kind of cool, actually."

Deciding the Beat Club was too depressing the two girls made like a banana and split, going up the street to a dance club after finding Monique a new outfit. The crowd took BB's outfit for rave wear and she and Monique danced together, working up a very sexy sweat.

The beat pounded through their bodies as BB and Monique dance close, BB nearly riding Monique's leg. She wrapped her arms around her and purred into the other woman's ear, then gasped as Monique nipped at her neck. BB shuddered as Monique grabbed her pantie clad ass and pulled her so that she was literally riding the slightly taller girl's leg, her cunny juicing.

"Uhm, you two are really hot and all," a extremely embarrassed staff member appeared as BB was licking the sweat off of Monique's neck, the young man blushing furiously, "but if you two keep that up, we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Spoil sport," Monique told him, her hand still on BB's ass.

BB nodded, "See if we do you any favors." As the two women walked out of the club BB gave Monique a sexy look, "No way you are a amateur."

Monique blushed a little as they went into the next club, "Well, I've had some experience." She sketched in a few encounters, mostly times she had been dressing in drag.

BB gave Monique a thoughtful look. With the right haircut and clothes, she WOULD be hot in drag. "We'll have to try that out later," she purred into her ear.

Monique blushed again as they reached the bar, the woman bartender looking on with amusement. "What can I get you?" she asked, polishing a glass as her twin sister looked on.

"I want a multiple orgasm," BB ordered calmly, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"BB!" Monique yelped.

"That's a actual drink," the bartender chuckled, "hold on, I'll make it for you."

The mix that was set in front of them had cream and liquor mixed, shimmering beautifully. "How do you mix them like that?" BB had to ask.

"Trade secret," the bartender winked, "drink up."

Both BB and Monique shared the surprisingly good drink, BB nearly sitting in Monique's lap on the stool. She took a look around and noticed that there were only women in here, many dressed in some very outlandish costumes. The women also seemed quite willing to be affectionate to each other, which both women noticed.

"Come on," Monique said as they weaved through tables to a open area set up for dancing.

"I like it when you're commanding," BB purred.

"Stop that," Monique laughed as they swayed to a slow song together. BB followed naturally, the slightly smaller woman leaning into her as they danced.

BB let her head rest on Monique's shoulder, surprised at how nice it was simply to be held. "Thank you," she murmured after a moment.

"Huh?" Monique looked down at her.

BB hugged Monique closer as she murmured, "If I was with one of the girls at work, I'd know they were looking for something. You're not."

"Hmm," Monique murmured, hugging her back as they danced. "I have to admit, I want something from you," she confessed.

"Oh?" BB looked up at her.

Monique kissed her, not like the wild dancing they had done but tenderly. BB responded willingly, pressing her body to Monique's as she pulled them close. They separated after a few moments, panting softly as they looked at each other with hungry eyes.

"Oh, that," BB was hiding a grin as they cuddled. "I don't have any problems with that."

"Thank goodness," Monique looked a bit sheepish as she added, "after the show we put on in the other club, I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Ooh," BB smirked as she let a hand slide down to the button's of Monique's jeans, "feeling a little stressed?" She cupped the other woman's mound through the thin fabric of the pants and squeezed, seeing the other woman moan breathlessly.

"You really are evil," Monique shuddered under her touch.

"Yeah, I am," BB admitted as she gently pressed with her fingers, making the girl moan, "born and bread. Are you sure you want to get mixed up with me?"

Monique knew that she was serious, despite the faintly mocking tone. "You may be evil," she answered honestly, "but I don't think that's all you are."

"Good answer," BB purred as she kissed her again.

"So what now?" Monique asked, hoping the girl wouldn't tease her much more. 'She really is a devil,' she thought wryly, 'my panties are soaked!'

"I noticed a stairway and rooms upstairs...," BB murmured.

It wasn't long afterwards that Monique and BB were in just such a room, Monique slipping out of her jeans and pulling her shirt over her head, revealing bra-less breasts. BB had much more ease in stripping, pulling her bikini like top and bottoms off as she flashed her body proudly.

"You're so sexy," Monique admitted as she pulled off her panties, blushing a bit at how sticky they were, "I envy you."

"Don't," BB stepped forward, hefting one of Monique's breasts lovingly, "I think you look much sexier than I do."

Monique mewled as BB's expert tongue fluttered over her breast, the other woman bending over to tease each one lovingly. "I gotta sit down," she shuddered, "my legs are going to give out!"

BB pushed Monique over, the girl squealing in surprise as she hit the bed. "I've got you now, my pretty!" BB laughed as crawled on top of the other girl, licking at her sweaty breasts then gently sliding down over her belly.

"Don't!" Monique giggled, "I'm ticklish!"

"I'll keep that in mind for later," BB promised as she stopped to breathe in the sweet scent of a deeply aroused woman. 'I'm going to get to know this scent pretty well,' she mused as she licked gently on her reddened flesh.

"Don't lick my clit!" Monique gasped as her hips pumped up and down, "I'm so close to the edge I'll...."

BB deliberately sucked, eliciting a startled gasp from her lover, then fluttered her tongue across the hard nub. Monique's legs stiffened then she gushed sweet juice, soaking the lower half of BB's face as she quaked and shuddered in pleasure.

"Why did you...?" Monique moaned, "I wanted to make it last...."

BB moved up after giving her sore clit a soft kiss, then cuddling beside her. "Next time will last longer," she told her tenderly, "and I have so much to teach you."

Monique kissed her, tasting her own juices on the woman's face, "I look forward to learning."

End

Notes: This sorta ties in with current stories in the strip, with Fuchsia becoming more interested in a certain guy and less interested in BB. Sinfest really hasn't touched on how BB feels about all that, so I thought I'd take a shot.

The bartender is Ryouko from the series Tenchi Muyo and this is a crossover with my Arisugawa's Locket bar series.


End file.
